Generally, firmware (Firmware) functions of a serial attached Small Computer System Interface (Serial Attached SCSI, SAS) hard disk and a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment, SATA) hard disk in the prior art are already fixed before the hard disks leave a factory. However, in an actual application, it is possible that, as the used surrounding software and hardware environments change or are updated, the hard disks may become incompatible with much new hardware and software. It is very necessary to update or upgrade Firmware files of the hard disks in a timely manner to enhance their compatibility.